Describe me Dawn
by StephanieMidnight
Summary: "Dawn.." Paul asked, "Yeah?" She replied, bringing her knees to her chest. "How would you describe.. me..?" He asked awkwardly, Dawn looked at him confusingly but coughed abit to clear her throat.


"Dawn come on! Vielstone city is right over the hill!" Ash yelled, Brock struggling to keep up with him, "I know.. Thats like the fifth time you've said it.." She  
groaned and kept on walking, "Can we take a break?" She suggested earning the annoyed look of Ash, "Come on Dawn.. its like.. a couple of hours away!"

A couple of hours later, they gang realised it was one big hill.. "This is barely a hill! It should just be called a mountain! Why didn't we just take the train?"  
Dawn complained again, trudging on. "Because apparently there's really rare Pokémon here! Come on Dawn, stop being a Paul" Ash replied, Brock glared at  
Ash for such an insult.

"Really? Thats what I am to you? A female version of Paul?" Dawn growled, "Are you on your period then?" Ash suggested, Dawns face was utterly shocked,  
"PERIOD?!" She screamed at Ash, Brock felt like slapping Ash around the head but Dawn beat him to it. "What the hell Ash? you never say a girl is on her  
period when she's not! How rude are you!" She growled, "Hey! Why'd you hit me! It was just a suggestion." He defended himself.. Badly

"Dawn! Come back Dawn!" Ash yelled as Dawn stormed off into the trees, "Come on we have to go after her..!" Ash grabbed Brocks arm and pulled on him,  
"Theres no point, These forests are very easy to get lost in.. You'd have to live here for years to actually be able to know your way around.. Come on lets  
just go to the Pokémon Centre and she'll probably meet us there if she doesn't get lost.." Brock started walking, Ash following closely behind, Pikachu  
looked worried.. "Pikachu.." It whined.

Meanwhile Dawn was running threw the forest and stopped when she found she was at a waterfall, "Ash is so rude.." She mumbled to her Pokémon Piplup,  
"Piplup Pip!" It agreed, "Piplup its pretty dangerous around here.. Piplup return!" Dawn smiled as her Pokémon was engulfed by the red light.

Dawn started to walk along the ledge, looking at the water. A little further left Dawn saw a bridge and decided she would cross it. Dawn took her first step..  
_Creak_.. 'I am gonna have to be careful..' She thought to herself. Another step.. Creak.. Another.. _Creaaak_.. 'Breath in..' Dawns brain told her, she took one  
more step and heard a snap, she gulped as she fell but her hand found the rope, She screamed, 'Just pull your self up..' She thought and tried, Her fingers  
starting to hurt as she just let go, another scream.

SPLASH! The water engulfed Dawns body as she drifted down stream to the water fall.. Somewhere else in the forest Paul was feeding his Pokémon some  
Pokémon food when he heard a familiar scream, He returned all his Pokemon and starter to run towards where he heard the scream, He saw the blue  
haired girl who travels with the idiot and the pervert. 'Whats her name.. Diana? .. Donna? .. Dawn? .. Yeah, it was Dawn wasn't it..What is she doing by her  
self?' He thought, He saw that she was unconscious and she was heading for the waterfall. "Torterra! Frenzy plant to block the water!" He yelled to his  
continent Pokémon as it appeared, the stream blocked up just as Dawn hit it. "Quick, Now use Vine Whip to bring Troublesome to me!" He yelled another  
command to the big Pokémon.

Torterra did just that, Paul caught the blue haired girl and held her, Her body was bruised from the impact of the water, He looked up at the bridge and  
guessed it broke and she fell. He nodded and looked at Torterra, He knelt down and Paul put Dawn on the Pokemons back. "Back to camp.." Paul said, He  
stroked the Pokémon head and started to walk.

Dawn woke up on a sleeping back, a thick blanket was above her and she had bandages on her, "W-..Where am I.." Dawn sat up with much pain, It was the  
evening and Paul was sitting by a tree.. Playing with his Pokémon? Who knew Paul had a soft spot..Paul stood up and dusted himself off and walked over to  
her. "Glad your finally awake." He mumbled and handed her a bowl of soup, "T-Thanks.. Paul.." She took it and started to eat it, 'Holy fudge, hes a good  
cook..' She thought,

"I didn't know you had a soft spot Paul.." She smiled, trying to make conversation, "Hn" He grunted and Stroked Weaviles head as it slept. He moved away  
next to Dawns side and looked at her bruises, "You have to stay here tonight. I sent a message to the Pokémon center to see if your 'friends' were there  
and I told them to tell Ash and Brock that you where with me.

"Thanks Paul" She smiled and gave him a little hug, Paul blinked at her action. He had never been 'hugged' before so it was different.. He liked it.  
"Dawn.." Paul asked, "Yeah?" She replied, bringing her knees to her chest. "How would you describe.. me..?" He asked awkwardly, Dawn looked at him  
confusingly but coughed a bit to clear her throat.

"Well.. your mean, strong, not-talkative, you have a soft side, your kind, anti-social.." Paul grunted at that one. "And your umm.." Dawn coughed a bit,  
blushing. "And I'm what..?" Paul smirked, he had her. "Umm.. c-cute.." She whispered. "What was that?" He teased, "Your cute.." She said louder, "Sorry -  
Didn't hear you, Repeat?" His smirk grew wider.

"Shut up jackass before I take it back!" He growled, "I heard you the first time Dawn." He smiled, "Your.. smiling." She smiled widely. "It's because of you  
of course.." He pushed her wet hair out of her face, They both leaned in and shared a sweet kiss, they joined hands and entwined fingers, there hands fit like  
they were meant to be.

"Oh come on! Where is Dawn!" Ash growled, "Ash.. Give her time, your just mad because you got into a fight.." Brock sighed, recovering from the poison  
jab from his Pokémon. "Hey, is that Dawn..?" Brock turned his head to the door, Ashs face screwed up.

Dawn giggled, holding hands with Paul, "Thanks Paul, I'll talk to Ash about it, Oh come on! There are here, lets go!" Dawn pulled Paul over to Brock and Ash  
"Hey guys!" Dawn giggled, Brock saw a real smile on Pauls face. "Why is Paul here.. Dawn.." Ash muttered, "Umm.. Well.. I am gonna be traveling with Paul  
now.." Dawn smiled, swinging her free hand back and forth.

"Why?! Did he blackmail you, Did he do that to you?!" Ash yelled, pointed to her bandages and bruises. "No-no! He didn't I just fell from a bridge and hit the  
water really hard and he helped me..Plus ummm.. We are kinda.. going out.." Dawn giggled at this, blushing like mad.

Ashs face was the opposite of happy, "WHAT?!" He yelled, "Hell no! Get the fuck away from her Paul!" Ash yelled, "ASH! Calm down! Its not your choice  
what Dawn does, I'll pack you some food Dawn." Brock said calmly, He smiled at Paul and dragged Ash away with him who was grumbling loudly.

"And I thought you were dramatic." He smirked, facing her, She put her hands around his neck. "I am, just you wait Sir. Rudeness." Dawn whispered, Paul  
chuckled at the pet name and kissed her, and she kissed back.

* * *

**The ending was a bit rushed but I still like it 3 I think its ****_ADORABLE!_**


End file.
